True Happiness
by NAMA4321
Summary: In the Western Lands there is a village of half-demons, and among them a demon priestess. When Rin falls ill one day, she is required to leave her home to serve the Western Lord just as her parents had done before, but what will happen while she's there?


Okay, so here's just a little sample of writing for this place, and I hope you all like it. Reviews would be nice.

**No, I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha series, and I also don't own the OC. She belongs to my friend, bloodmoonrose. Another thing, if you haven't watched Inuyasha: Final Act, then be warned that this does contain SPOILERS!**

The skies were brighter than usual today as she helps another ill child heal once more. Her mother stares at you with worry filled orbs, but she lightly respond, "He will be fine soon. Just continue what you are doing, and he will be better in no time. He is, after all, a half demon. "

She smiled at her softness and answers, "Thank you so much for all that you have done, Lady Leina."

She bows politely as she rises and begins to leave the hut. She stares at the bright, blue sky and smiles softly. Days like this were always soothing. The half demon village Leina lived in was safe from harm for the time being, and demons and humans alike were smiling as they embraced each other like loved ones should. Almost everyone here had mates, but she was an exception to that. It's not that she hadn't been asked before. In fact, she was asked plenty of times, but she just wanted someone different, someone who could meet her standards. Leina needed a mate to be strong, caring, protective, the typical qualities you believed most men should easily be able to obtain in this day and age.

She turns her attention to a hut which was once where her parents and siblings lived, but they had long left and separated almost a century ago. She shakes her head lightly as memories of how the half demon village started out and came to be within the Western Lands of Lord Sesshomaru. Now that she thought about it, though, she wondered why he would allow such a village, like the very one she lives in now, to remain. If there was anything anyone knew about the demon lord, it would be the fact that he seemed to hold a highly disdainful grudge of some sort against half demons and humans. It was believed that he was hazardously cold hearted and cruel to his followers, but so far, nothing had shown that any of these rumors were true. If they were, how come he had yet to annihilate the half demon village? Surely he knew of it being within his lands.

A small sigh escapes her lips as she immediately pushes the matter to the back of her mind and continues with her daily hours of protection and healing for the villagers.

The small human girl sneezes, causing the imp to turn and face her with slight annoyance, but she replies weakly, "I'm sorry, Master Jaken."

She still held her smile, but the imp was growing suspicious of her falling ill after returning from the Underworld and almost remaining there as a dead soul had it not been for the demon lord's mother actually being considerate of her son's feelings towards the human. It was too bad for Jaken that his lord wasn't around, though, or else he could explain it to the demon lord of the Western Lands. Rin stares at Jaken and asks, "Is something the matter, Master Jaken?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, Rin."

She shrugs lightly and begins to wander away from the imp as she takes notice of beautiful, red flowers. She moves to grab them but is overwhelmed by a coughing fit, causing Jaken to grow with worry and panic as a collected voice remarks with command, "Jaken!"

The imp rapidly turns, as does Rin, and answers, "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said nothing more to the servant but approached Rin and picked her up swiftly. He turned on his heels and began his journey back to the palace grounds. Upon his arrival, he immediately took Rin to her room and allowed her to rest. He then went to his study to deal with more than important paperwork and other such things.

Eventually, he did plan on obtaining some sort of rest, but his room door opened, causing him to focus his attention on the exhausted newcomer. Rin struggled to approach him and states weakly, "Sesshomaru-sama, it hurts."

He catches the fragile child before she comes into contact with floor and stares at her sleeping form in his arms. He would most definitely need someone to help her of her health issue.

It had been a week since Leina had helped with the half demon child, and she was bathing in a hot spring not far from the village when abnormal noises caught the attention of her elf-like ears. She rinses her body off once more and quickly changes into her new kimono before she returns to the village but stops before entering as she takes notice of several palace guards with priests and priestesses lined up behind them. They all seemed to be wearing the usual attire a spiritual being would, and one of the guards question with demand towards the worried villagers, "Where is your priestess? The lord of the Western Lands demands that anyone with healing capabilities be brought to the palace for inspection!"

A demon male speaks up harshly, "She has done no wrong so leave this place at once!"

Leina continues to watch as they try to defend her, but she abruptly steps into the area and states calmly as the villagers silence their actions, "I am here, so do not harm any of the villagers, for I do not take well to others threatening my people."

The guards turn to face her and scan over the demon's attire, some lingering with their scans more than they should, until she states with ice, "I'm not a piece of candy, fools."

A guard glares at Leina and retorts bitterly, "Silence, wench! You are no priestess! You carry nothing that proves you to be so!"

She merely glances at him and respond coolly, "I do not dress in such attire as a normal priestess, and you should respect your superiors."

"Why you…"

A firm and collective voice remarks as a figure moves by the men, "Lady Leina, it has been quite some time. I'm sorry for this fool's demeanor. He seems to have a lack of manners today."

She stares into pale blue orbs and questions as softness returns to her voice, "So what is it that has happened this time? I have not been called to the palace since Lord InuTaisho last called upon my family for a simple visit, and even then, I was merely a child."

The general smiles warmly, but she turns to face the villagers and responds with a polite bow, "I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I must go. It is, after all, Lord Sesshomaru who holds our lives within his grasp."

Before Leina could turn away, the village children were all swarming around her with soft tears flowing from their eyes. She felt a gentle smile tug at her features, and she replies softly, "If I shouldn't return for any reason, then know that I did enjoy my time here. This village means more to me than you may know so I only ask one thing. Please, don't let the darkness sweep through and destroy your hearts. Let the light within your souls shine and guide your lives well."

She turns to the general as he lightly ushers her to move with the group traveling away from the village, and a small smile continues to grace her features. She felt the others all watching as Leina conversed lightly with the general about her childhood visits to the Western Palace and other such memories until they actually arrived at the palace sometime within the night.

Leina stares around as the guards line everyone up. The guards begin asking several questions and pulling people to the sides. Soon, it was just herself and another priest being questioned while the others who were taken from their homes waited with wary orbs. Answering the various interrogative questions wasn't difficult unless the person being questioned faltered under immense pressure. This was something she was far used to by now. People and demons would question this and that, but she has always been one to keep her calm. The second priest finally couldn't take it anymore; though, Leina wondered what could be so difficult about being questioned by another.

Those who stood waiting were soon escorted within the palace. The general turns to face Leina and states calmly as he holds his hand out for her to take, "Come, Lady Leina. The reason as to why you came only Lord Sesshomaru can say, but do take my warning that he is not someone you wish to betray."

She nods and follows in step, refusing his gesture. Her ruby orbs could never be deceived by the general's kindness towards her. She had known why he was being so courteous. He was the same when she was younger, but Leina had told him more than enough times that he was not the one she desired for a mate. However, she said the phrase in polite terms so as not to crush him, but it would seem it hadn't quite clicked within his mind that the demoness was obviously rejecting his feelings towards her. A small sigh escapes her soft lips as he leads her to the oldest of the two sons' study. Once they both arrive, he knocks lightly on the door until he receives a commanding, "Enter."

She follows behind him calmly and bows respectfully along with the general as he remarks, "This is the demon priestess, Lady Leina, my lord. She seems to be quite skilled at healing those who are ill. She also specializes in helping children specifically. The others did not seem to qualify in the way that she had done so."

His eyes flicker over to her form as Leina continues to bow until he states coolly, "You are dismissed then."

The demon general nods and swiftly leaves the room but not before he gives the priestess a slight glance of worry. She lifts her head slowly and replies softly as she keeps her gaze away from the demon lord, "I take it the child is not doing so well with the toxins inside her body."

"Who are you?"

Leina glances up at him with slight confusion at the question but answers, "My name is Leina, Lord Sesshomaru, and I am merely a demon priestess. However, the toxins I smell aren't normal, not even for a demon, and if you wish for the little girl to succumb, then you may stall me from healing her."

He stares at her with calm eyes but folds his arms together and remarks curtly, "Do what you must and leave."

She immediately rushes by him without hesitation as a blue glow forms in her hands. She slices her wrist open and allows blood to flow into the glow, and it transforms into pure water. Lord Sesshomaru watches the thistle-haired girl with suspicion, but she simply remarks, "It is nothing more than an antidote that will last for a few hours until I get what herbs I need in order to remove the toxins. After all, it was your father who said my blood could only do so much to heal another's wounds, and I do need my blood to live as well."

His amber orbs narrow even more and he inquires, "How do you know so much?"

"So much when I have said so little, Lord Sesshomaru," she responds and pauses lightly before continuing softly, "I have met your father on several occasions before his demise, and he has taught me much. Though, I never met you whenever I came to visit with my family. There really isn't much behind it."

He says nothing more once she mentions her answer and instead leaves the room to allow Leina to do what she must. Leina returns her attention to the child in front of her and sighs lightly as she begins to remove the toxins from her body. Leina closes her ruby eyes briefly until she finally felt a sudden jolt of slight pain enter her form causing her to immediately cease her actions, and the orb of water coats over the girl's body as a form of protection against the abnormal poison. Leina watches with a small scowl as the child shifts lightly and opens her eyes weakly. She glances at the older, yet young, female and inquires with exhaustion, "Who are you? Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

She smiles weakly and answer, "My name is Leina, and I'm a priestess who was sent here to help you, but as for Lord Sesshomaru, he left moments ago and would probably want you to sleep."

Leina watches as she simply closes her brown orbs and soon returns to sleep. She then rises carefully and stumbles slightly at the poison within her body now that it had transferred from the girl to her, but she slips outside of the room and takes notice of the demon lord standing there with patience. He glances at Leina and takes notice of her pained orbs and questions, "What did you do?"

"I merely removed the poison from her body, but because it had nowhere to go, it was transferred into me. Her life is more important, and this poison won't kill me. My father trained me to be able to withstand the pain."

He glances at her and responds, "Is there anything more you need to do for her?"

She can sense the concern from his figure even as he stands there looking calm and collected and answers softly, "I may need to see if she is well in the morning when she wakes."

He makes no motion towards her statement but begins walking off before he remarks coolly, not even glancing back at Leina, "Come."

She quietly follows the demon lord until he shows her to an elegant room before he turns on his heels and leaves her alone. Leina stares around and smiles lightly as memories from the past come to her mind. She felt the pain from the poison fading and mutters, "I'm glad it won't be harmful anymore."

She faces where an adjoining bathroom was located and makes her way to it. She strips out of her kimono and steps into the hot water normally supplied by various servants of the Western lord's palace and sighs as the feeling of being refreshed seeps into her skin. She washes her body with the salts and dips below the water's surface, remaining under for several minutes until she finally breaks through the surface and begins washing her hair out. After she finishes, she wrings her long, thistle hair out and steps out of the water. Leina grabs a sleeping kimono and sighs in contentment at the comfort the bed brought and soon is fast asleep.

Leina glances at the smiling child and questions softly, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I feel much better, Lady Leina! Thank you so much!"

She races around the dining room to prove her point until a screechy voice remarks loudly, causing said priestess to cover her sensitive ears, "Rin! Cut that out, and who are you?"

She glances around, searching for the owner of the voice until it squeaks again, "Down here, you foolish priestess!"

She scowls at the remark and states with a huff as Leina folds her arms over her chest and retorts, "I'm sorry, but I don't speak to self-centered toads."

Rin giggles at the imp's reaction as he flares and spits bitterly, "How dare you insult me, Master Jaken, as though you are of high value you filthy wench!"

She rolls her red-violet, ruby orbs and prepares to fire a comeback but Sesshomaru steps in as he makes his presence known, "Jaken! That is enough."

The imp stares at the demon lord with wide orbs, and Rin suddenly takes her hand and replies with joy running off of her tongue, "Come on, Leina! Let's go to the garden! I wanna show you all the pretty flowers there!"

Leina follows the child with a small tilt of her head as curiosity begins to flow through her form. Rin looks at her and asks, "Leina, do you think Lord Sesshomaru is nice?"

"I haven't seen him angry or frustrated or really anything, Rin, but I can sense that he is a great and powerful demon…"

She smiles and begins to ramble about the demon lord as she picks several flowers and then switches subjects as she pulls Leina down with her and shows her the various ways to make many different flower chains, bracelets, rings, and necklaces. Leina giggles as Rin places several of her creations on the demon's figure and continues to play with her throughout the day, unnoticing of the eyes watching the two of them enjoying each other's company.

Leina had been staying for the past six weeks now, and she was beginning to wonder why Sesshomaru hadn't dismissed her or wouldn't let allow her to leave more so to say. She was placing Rin to bed once again and smiles lightly as she tells Rin another story about her village. She grins afterwards and states, "You must be a mother to all of them then, Lady Leina."

Leina felt her cheeks begin to slightly warm at the thought and retorts softly, "No, I'm just doing my job and what I was raised to do, Rin, and I thought that I've already told you not give me such formalities. It makes me feel old in a sense."

She giggles lightly but then asks with sudden curiosity, disregarding the healer's wish for her to stop formally addressing her, "Lady Leina, what were your parents like?"

Leina thinks back on her family's past and answers softly as she covers the young human up, "Both of my parents were demons, but they raised me in a human village. My mother was a priestess, and my father was a protector of the human race. When I was born, they always told me stories about how humans were weak but at the same time strong. I didn't quite understand it when I was a child, but now that I am older, I understand what they meant. Most demons lack the strength that a human, such as you, has."

"Really? What do demons lack if they're powerful and great like Lord Sesshomaru?"

She smiles and replies, "Most lack the emotions that a human has, but because of my parents living and raising me in a human village, I am able to feel these emotions as well. There is more to a demon as well, Rin, besides great strength and power. Demons who have strong wills and power must be able to understand how the human heart works. They must be able to live alongside them even if they detest them. Demons are the ones who must protect those who stand for good because demons are much more physically stronger than any human could be. At least, that's what my parents told me."

Rin stares at Leina bemused slightly until she asks, "Where are your parents now, Lady Leina?"

Her smile falls at her question but she answers with a trace of sorrow lying within her voice, "My parents both were killed one day when I was younger by a terrible demon. It's been almost thirty years since their demise, but I have grown stronger with time and learned to cope with it."

She looks at Leina with guilt and answers, "I'm sorry, Leina."

The demoness ruffles her hair lightly and replies softly after she gives her a light kiss on her forehead, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Rin. Now get some rest. It is more than enough to say that it is past your bedtime."

She suddenly asks before Leina has the time to leave, "Will you sing me a song, Lady Leina?"

She nods softly and begins to sing a simple lullaby to her until she falls asleep. She rises slowly and makes her way out of the room and notices Sesshomaru standing there patiently. Leina glances at him with confusion and asks, "Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He continues to stare at her form and remarks calmly, "You will become her protector."

He begins to walk away as the information still sinks into Leina's mind, but once it does, she immediately chases the demon lord down and blurts as she grab his wrist to stop him, "Matte! Matte, Lord Sesshomaru! That doesn't even make sense! I mean it does, but why would you just suddenly demand it from me now?"

"You are not to return to that village full of half-demons. Understood?"

She stares at him and retorts with hesitance, "But I can't just abandon them! The barrier will eventually fall, and I refuse to allow a monster like Naraku to…"

He snaps his amber orbs to her and inquires coolly, "What do you know of him?"

"He is the one responsible for the death of my parents and desires my power. Plus, I've come across his slaves a few times, and one hated him with a passion. She wanted to be free just as the others had all desired. They want nothing to do with that vile creature."

He says nothing for a moment but then removes her hand from his wrist and remarks with warning, "You'd do well to keep your hands to yourself."

She looks away and replies, "My apologies. I will return to my room then."

Leina glances at Rin as she continues on with her burst of energy as she follows Jaken and Sesshomaru away from the palace, and eventually, Leina follows behind the trio as well since it was her new job to watch over the child now. Rin eventually calmed down, but with her calmness came many questions, which irritated the imp.

"Master Jaken, are you ever going to grow? You're really short."

"Why you…? I'm not short so stop calling me that!"

"Are you ever going to be nicer then, like Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon looked back briefly, catching Leina's eyes as he did so, but quickly returned to walking ahead as Jaken blurts, "I am nice!"

Leina rolls her eyes lightly and answers with polite rudeness, "I take it your version of nice is being petulant with a child and others but Lord Sesshomaru himself, then?"

Rin nods in agreement and replies, "Right and you have a boring personality, Master Jaken."

This seems to shatter his large ego and he retorts with a squeal, "That's not true! I'm plenty of nice and have plenty of good personality! Besides, what does that matter anyways?"

She chuckles at his demeanor and responds with kindness, "You must be quite the entertainer when it comes to that agitation of yours, Master Jaken. However, your agitation towards others could get you into trouble one day, and what will you do then?"

He curtly answers, "Simple, foolish girl! I will use the Staff of Two Heads!"

Leina shrugs off his insult and remarks, "Relying on your weapon to save you won't do much unless you have a strategy while you do so, and your fire won't work against a demon who uses water for attacks. If anything, you will get nothing but steam as the two clash together."

He frowns at the woman's logic but says nothing as nightfall begins to approach. Leina hears Rin's stomach growl and states as she pulls out some fruit from her kimono and hands them to her, "It's not good to wait this long to admit your hunger, Rin."

She stares at the priestess with a small smile and answers, "I'm sorry, Lady Leina, but thank you for the fruit. When did you get them?"

"Just sometime this morning so they should still taste fresh."

She smiles and digs into the first fruit, but Sesshomaru stops and remarks calmly, "We rest here for the night."

Jaken halts Ah-Un and takes a seat next to a random tree. Leina perches herself on a tree branch not far from the ground and stares at the star-filled sky. A small smile of content forms upon her lips as the stars glow, and it wasn't long until the others were asleep except for Lord Sesshomaru of course. She wonders though if he ever really received much sleep and spoke the thought clearly out loud because he was staring up at her as though he were about to kill her. Leina briskly jumps from her branch as he states, "That is none of your concern."

"Not sleeping is unhealthy my lord even if you are a full-fledged demon." she retorts as she knows her previous thought was correct. He looks away from Leina and responds with stubbornness, "I will do as I please."

Leina sighs and questions as she changes the subject, "What is it that you have against Naraku if I may ask, and why bring these two along if you are going to him?"

He doesn't answer either of her questions and remarks, "You've seen him for yourself and his reincarnations. That alone is enough for you to understand."

She places her soft hand on his shoulder and inquires, "Yes, but is it worth the lives of those you hold dear to you, Sesshomaru?"

"You are not my mother."

She frowns lightly and retorts, "I don't intend to be, and she definitely does not have my personality so I highly doubt we could share anything similar. I do miss her though."

He takes hold of her hand and removes it from his shoulder lightly but inquires calmly, "How much do you know about her?"

"I know enough to know that even though she is cold-hearted at times she is quite caring in her own ways I suppose."

She turns her attention back to the bright sky and questions before the silence takes over once again, "Don't you think the sky is beautiful, Sesshomaru?"

He simply remarks, "It is no different from before."

Leina glances at him and responds as she makes patterns with her fingers, outlining shapes within the stars, "But imagine if they no longer existed. The sky would be nothing but darkness. Plus, the stars are all unique in their way. Some are bigger and others are smaller. Some shine as bright as the sun while others dull in comparison. They're each all different and unique in ways different from the rest."

He stares at her as she continues tracing patterns and shapes but returns his attention to the dark forest in front of him and mulls over what she had just spoken about. How could stars be that beautiful to someone who constantly saw them every night? What is so different about each little star? They all looked the same to him, but then again, he didn't really quite understand the way Leina reasoned things out either. Maybe it was because her parents, who were full-fledged demons, raised her in a human village, or perhaps it was something else.

Leina takes a look at the demon and notices how silent he suddenly was and sighs inwardly. At least he was making an effort to try and understand her reasoning though. A soft smile graces her features as she thinks about it and she replies without looking at him, "It's not just you who doesn't understand my logic so you shouldn't think too much into it."

He frowns slightly but it quickly fades as he states, "You should sleep."

She frowns at him and retorts, "Shouldn't _you_ be the one who should sleep? Forgive me for saying this, but you hardly ever rest yourself, and I can tell you haven't been resting, Lord Sesshomaru."

Leina sighs as he doesn't respond but props herself on the cool ground beneath her body and hums softly to herself until sleep takes over.

They had traveled for three days now and were in a human village. Leina glances around at its surroundings and states more so to herself but not unheard, "I think I've been here before."

Sesshomaru says nothing, but an elderly woman with an eye patch approaches the four of them and states, "I see ye have come again, Lady Leina, and you're with Sesshomaru as well?"

Leina smiles politely and responds, "Yes, I remember now, Lady Kaede. I was glad to be of service to you in some way."

She smiles as she greets them all and leads the four to her hut where Inuyasha and his friends were waiting. Leina already knew who they were, and Sesshomaru could clearly tell as Kagome approaches said priestess and greets her with a hug. Leina tensed at first but slowly allowed her to give her quick hug and Kagome states, "It's been so long since we last saw you, Leina. Are you still having trouble with Naraku?"

She frowns at the mention of him and replies, "He leaves nothing but discarded body parts to attack the village I protect, but his goal is to get to me. It's not just your purification capabilities that he fears."

She nods in agreement but then asks as she takes notice of Rin and Jaken, "Is Sesshomaru here as well?"

She nods lightly and answers, "Yes, and I've been assigned as Rin's caretaker for the time being unless he tells me otherwise."

Inuyasha responds curtly, "I can't believe you'd actually follow his orders like he rules over you or something."

Leina furrows her brows and answers, "That's because he _does_ rule over me. My village is located in the Western Lands where _he_ rules so I obey because I am loyal and know my place."

Jaken complains about your statement and the fact that Sesshomaru was in a human village and other such nonsense, but Rin leaves the hut with Jaken, and Leina lightly turns on her heels and begins to exit until she hears Rin ask with shock, "Why, Lord Sesshomaru?"

You step out as she takes a step forward and blurts, "No! I'm coming with you!"

Jaken steps in and retorts, "No! Stop being so selfish! Lord Sesshomaru lives to fight! It made no sense to drag two kids around with him!"

"Two children?" the demoness softly questions in her mind and then guesses that the imp must be talking about Sango's younger brother. Leina sighs softly and focuses her attention on Sesshomaru as he simply states, "Jaken, you stay behind too."

The imp shrieks in shock as his eyes grow large and he retorts as he clings onto Sesshomaru, "Huh? Why, Lord Sesshomaru? No! I'm coming with you!"

Inuyasha replies swiftly causing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks briefly, "Sesshomaru, you're… You're going after Magatsuhi?"

His amber orbs focused on the half-demon for a moment before he looks away and responds, "He is my prey."

Leina stares at the demon lord as he suddenly flies off and Jaken falls, landing with a thud. Inuyasha rushes forward and shouts, "Wait, Sesshomaru!"

A voice inquires from behind as he walks up to Inuyasha, "Why not let him go? Only Sesshomaru's Tenseiga is capable of cutting down Magatsuhi, who isn't of this world."

Rin responds with a smile, "I'm glad. We just have to wait for him to come back like always, Master Jaken."

The imp lifts his head from the ground and states, "I'll be waiting."

Leina takes notice of the concern flickering in Rin's orbs as she begins to think, but the monk, Miroku, comes out and states towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Magatsuhi must have been the one who sealed Lady Kagome's powers."

He turns to face the monk and answers, "Yeah. We'll have to destroy Magatsuhi to undo the seal. Though I'm not very happy about leaving the job to Sesshomaru."

Leina glances at the half-demon and questions, "Could you possibly explain what is going on for me?"

Miroku smiles and answers, "Of course, Lady Leina. You know of the Shikon Jewel and how it was shattered."

She nods lightly and he continues, "The jewel would be whole by now if we were to place Kohaku's shard in it, but while it is in Naraku's grasp, it would be unwise. Somehow though, Naraku has brought a being not of this world, Magatsuhi, here and he has sealed Lady Kagome's powers of purification. In order to remove the seal Magatsuhi must be destroyed, and we must defeat Naraku and get the jewel back before it is completed."

She folds her arms over and responds with serious orbs, "It would seem that Naraku's abilities of manipulation have improved, but this Magatsuhi, what is he like?"

Inuyasha looks at her and answers, "He is capable of sealing powers off so I wouldn't allow yourself to get too close to him, and he has the ability to poison others."

She inquires calmly, "Who has he poisoned?"

"Kohaku," Sango answers as she steps from the hut. Leina faces the demon slayer and asks, "Do you think I could perhaps try to rid him of the poison?"

She nods and shows her inside the hut as Kagome begins to place her shoes back on. Inuyasha comes in moments later and questions the girl, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Inuyasha, I have to go home for my exam."

"What? Now of all times? Can't it wait until after the battle with Naraku?"

She shakes her head and retorts, "Inuyasha, I have to go or else I won't be able to make it up! I promise I'll be back soon."

Sango and Miroku both stare at her and Sango speaks up, "Please don't take too long, Kagome."

She nods and swiftly leaves with Inuyasha. Leina takes a seat next to Kohaku and asks, "Could you tell me where his shard is?"

Sango shifts him so that she is able to reach the shard embedded within his neck, and she places her hands over the spot as a brilliantly blue glow begins to escape from her soft hands. Leina takes notice of the black shard as the malice slowly begins to fade, but immediately returns causing her to jerk back her own hands in slight pain at the sudden shock that went through her arms and then spread to the rest of her body in ripples. She glances down at her hands and notices how they seemed to be burned and the others stare at Leina with worry. She lifts her gaze at Sango with an apologetic look but said slayer responds, "Don't worry about it. Kagome couldn't purify it either, but you should bandage your hands."

Leina nods silently but remarks, "I still don't understand why it burned me instead though."

Miroku places a bucket of water in front of her, and she carefully dips her hands in so as to not go into shock. Kaede takes the bandages from Shippo and begins to wrap them in a loose but tight manner around her hands. Leina thanks the old priestess as Rin and Jaken both walk in, but Rin's orbs fill with worry as she takes notice of Leina's burnt hands and asks, "Lady Leina! What happened to your hands?"

She looks at the child and answers honestly as she takes a seat next to Kohaku's sleeping form, "It's nothing but a small burn, Rin. I can assure you that I will be fine within a day or two."

She nods hesitantly but Jaken takes a seat on the wood and begins to gripe to himself. Kirara merely glances at him in her smaller form before she returns to sleeping, but Shippo teases the poor imp. Leina releases another sigh and watches as the day soon turns to night and takes notice of the new smell that had entered her nose, causing her to glance over and notice Kaede cooking. She questions towards the healer, "So you are staying as well, Leina?"

Leina nods politely and answers, "I'm to watch over Rin so if Sesshomaru tells her to stay somewhere, then I must stay as well."

She doesn't even glance up as she continues but towards Jaken this time, "And you, little demon, you're also staying here?"

He snaps quickly, "You can address me as Master Jaken!"

Rin butts in and responds, "Master Jaken! You have a big attitude!"

The small fix demon chips in after he takes a bite from his food, "Especially considering how small your body is."

Jaken steams at this and retorts as he rises to his feet with his staff in hand, "Are you in any position to talk?"

Leina ignores the two demons bickering back and forth and states calmly as she casts her orbs to the entryway of the hut, "It seems she has not left yet. She and Inuyasha are both talking."

"You can hear them?"

She glances at Sango and answer, "My ears are highly sensitive to sound. Besides, there's no way I could mistake those two for anyone else."

After everyone finishes eating, you all then find a place to sleep, but Rin curls up with Leina as the demoness stares at the ceiling of the hut with thoughtful orbs. The small child asks softly, "Leina, do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her face becomes slightly tinted with a blush within the darkness, but she counters swiftly, "Rin, you always ask me that. He is kind to me so I respect him and his will. Might I ask why you are always asking me that though?"

"It's just that whenever we were back at Lord Sesshomaru's home I would always see you two alone with each other like you love each other."

Leina quickly retorts as a deep shade of red stains your face, making her thankful for the darkness the night brought with it, "We don't feel that way about each other, Rin. You need rest before anymore of these thoughts of yours spill so sleep for now."

She sighs but does as told, and soon Leina falls into a quiet sleep as well.

It seemed that Kohaku wasn't getting much better, and Rin watches as Jaken states, "Still, I can't believe he can continue to sleep without eating or drinking."

Rin cheerfully speaks up, "He'll be fine. They say that sleep helps kids grow."

Leina smiles at her enthusiasm, but then she remarks as an insult towards the imp, "You probably didn't sleep enough, Master Jaken."

He stares at the girl and answers, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin points out, "Well, you didn't grow."

He snaps back, "I am a fully-grown great demon!"

Leina gives a soft and unheard laugh but returns her attention to Kohaku until she felt a dark aura floating from above. She glances over at Rin and Jaken and states firmly, "Stay inside."

Kaede and Shippo follow Leina out of the hut, and she quickly takes notice of the villagers returning to their homes as the sky becomes blackened by thousands of demons. Kaede stares with surprise and states, "What an ominous demonic presence!"

Leina nods in agreement but states, "I'm going back to the hut."

They nod at her action and Shippo states as he stares at the sky, "I'm worried about Kohaku and everybody else!"

Leina pays little attention to the rest of the conversation and rushes into the hut. She notices Sango missing and the voice of Miroku yelling, "Wind Tunnel!"

Demons started to become sucked into the black hole in his hand, but she could sense the concern from the demon slayer as she spoke, "Good monk!"

She suddenly flings her own weapon as she shouts, "Hiraikotsu!"

Once she catches it after slaying several demons she replies to Miroku, "I will handle the rest!"

Leina turns to face the three in front of her and then halts once she senses an ominous presence. She turns and notices a dark shadow and hears Rin reply with confusion and worry, "Master Jaken."

"Hmm?"

"There's a funny shadow."

Leina prepares to fire an attack but a chuckle from behind prevents her from doing so. She spins and notices the face of a white demon with red eyes and markings upon his face. Kohaku's body begins to rise, and she quickly snatches Jaken and Rin away as his brown eyes open with cruelty lying behind them. Miroku responds, "So you've shown yourself."

Concern was etched into Sango's voice as she spoke, "Kohaku. Did Magatsuhi take over his body?"

The voice of the demon then speaks, "The final shard in this child will complete the Shikon Jewel."

Sango takes a step forward and speaks, "Kohaku… Give Kohaku back!"

Leina places her hand in front of her to prevent the demon slayer from attacking and states, "You can't fight him like this, Sango."

Magatsuhi scoffs and replies, "Worry not. I shall return his body when I'm finished. If you don't mind a corpse, that is."

Leina glares and spits, "I take it you're the one who burnt my hands then!"

He remarks calmly as he continues, "Yes, but it's become clear after taking control of his body that this child's life is sustained by the power of the shard."

Miroku responds as a spoken thought, "He intends to take Kohaku to Naraku with the Shikon Jewel shard!"

Sango aggressively blurts, "I won't let you take him anywhere!"

He gives a simple scoff as noise suddenly reaches her ears and Rin inquires with worry, "What's that sound?"

Demons burst into the room, and Leina immediately strikes them as Sango and Miroku worry about Magatsuhi. Miroku prepares to open his Wind Tunnel but Magatsuhi remarks, "Will you suck this child to his death with your Wind Tunnel?"

He snatches Kohaku from the demon and retorts, "I'll only be sucking you in! Wind Tunnel!"

Leina holds Rin and Jaken away as he sucks the demon in, ignoring their words as Kohaku suddenly jumps away from Miroku, and Magatsuhi states, using his body, "That was pointless. As long as this defiled shard is here, my power is infinite, and there is nothing you can do about it either, demon priestess. Did you believe you could completely absorb me? However, Monk, you have taken in something that was never meant for humans: the poison of evil spirits."

Sango steps in front of Miroku as Kohaku suddenly speaks, under Naraku's control, "Sister… Please die, sister."

His original demon slayer weapon begins to shape shift, but before he could strike, Leina steps in front of her and takes the blow to the back of her neck instead and winces at the pain. Sango shouts in surprise, "Leina!"

Rin tries to pull away from Jaken and blurts, "Lady Leina! Kohaku, stop this!"

She jerks from Jaken as he spits, "Rin! That isn't Kohaku! Magatsuhi has possessed Kohaku's body!"

Leina forcefully rushes to her feet and suddenly jumps in front of Rin before she has time to contact with the boy and the evil spirit, and a sudden shock spreads through her body as she collapses on top of Rin. Jaken shouts at both Leina and Rin, but the healer's world suddenly became black as darkness consumed her form. She didn't hear much of anything that was happening before she blacked out though. She only heard Kohaku escaping and Rin calling her name with the others over and over.

Kagome and Inuyasha both noticed the destroyed hut once they arrived and quickly found Miroku's collapsed form as well as Leina's own unconscious form. Rin stared at her unmoving form with guilty orbs as Sango explains what had just happened. Sango states with pained orbs, "Kohaku… We have to go after Kohaku."

Inuyasha looks at Miroku and remarks hastily, "Hey, hang in there!"

Miroku looks up at Inuyasha and weakly answers, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You can see my sorry state…"

"Miroku, you…"

"Because of the Master of Potions' medicine, I don't feel pain, so it seems I overdid it."

Sango suddenly glances up with serious orbs and responds before trailing off, "This sound…"

"Miroku! Your Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome looks up and questions as the monk's thoughts dwindle on the matter at hand, "Huh?"

Inuyasha snaps with much disapproval at his friend's hasty actions, "You idiot! That's why I warned you!"

The monk immediately speaks, "Inuyasha! This isn't the time for accusations! Hurry after Kohaku!"

He growls and answers, "Damn! You guys better stay here! Got it? Let's go, Kagome!"

"Right!" the priestess answers as she grabs her bow and spiritual arrows. The couple immediately rushes out as Sango stares at the monk with worried orbs.

Sesshomaru lashes once more at Magatsuhi and thinks, "That's odd. This is certainly his scent."

He floats in the air for a few moments before he continues in his thoughts, "I see. How foolish of me."

He makes a move towards the false impression of the spirit, and his claws pierce through a jar that Byakuya of Dreams had with him that contained a piece of flesh from Magatsuhi's false body borrowed from Naraku. He remarks towards the reincarnation, "So this was the source of the scent?"

The reincarnation answers smoothly, "Yes, a piece of Magatsuhi's flesh that you sliced off. It carries the scent of a fraction of the soul that couldn't escape. More than enough to draw you in, but it took you too long to notice. By now… So I'll need you to stick with me a little longer."

Sesshomaru answers calmly as a large hoard of demons surround the both of them, "It seems I've been underestimated. You believe you can impede me with such weak demons?"

"Yeah, that's why I brought a thousand."

Sesshomaru pulls out his new sword and shouts as a green aura with lightning emits from the sword and destroys all of the demons, "Bakusaiga!"

Byakuya replies dumbly as Sesshomaru leaves the scene, "Huh? Killed in less than a second?"

Sesshomaru arrives on the scene where Inuyasha, Kagome, _and_ Sango were fighting to rescue both Kagome and Kohaku at once. He uses his Bakusaiga once again to destroy parts of Naraku and states as he approaches Magatsuhi rapidly, "It stops here, Magatsuhi. It seems that you used Byakuya of the Dreams as a decoy to elude me."

He inquires now that he has his Tenseiga out instead of his Bakusaiga, "Are you that fearful of Tenseiga?"

Magatsuhi retorts, "Ha, don't make me laugh. Tenseiga was unable to destroy me in one stroke."

"That's not it. I merely chose not to."

Magatsuhi takes the chance to escape, but Sesshomaru easily catches him with his speed and remarks coolly, "I wanted you to know who was killing you. Tenseiga!"

He swings the sword of life at the evil spirit and destroys it within a single stroke. However, Magatsuhi speaks up after his disappearance, "Curse you! Don't think this is the end. I am indestructible!"

Kaede watches over the monk as Jaken and Rin both watch over Leina's resting form. Kaede suddenly notices a dark aura coming from Miroku and states in shock, "Th-this is…!"

Jaken takes a look and spits with wide eyes, "Wh-what is this?"

Sango shouts towards Sesshomaru, "Listen! The good monk has been hit with Magatsuhi's poison! Leina has also been unconscious since she saved Rin from being hit with his poison as well!"

That was all he needed to make him turn and rush back to the village where the old woman lived. Both Leina and Rin were in danger, and that was something that didn't settle well with him or the beast inside.

"Are you worried about your two companions? As you've probably guessed, they're both inside Naraku."

Naraku's new transformation into a giant spider opens up, but Inuyasha and the others show up, startling the demon lord before he swiftly returned to his composure. However, before anyone had time to think they rushed into the large body of the half-demon and were soon separated from each other.

Leina's eyes slowly open, and she scans her surroundings before she takes notice of Rin's unconscious form slowly stirring. Leina carefully picks her up and holds back a painful wince at the pressure being applied to her burned hands and begins to wonder around. A deep and sinister chuckle comes from behind causing her to halt and catch sight of Naraku's face indented into a strange structure. He smirks and states, "What a pleasant surprise it is for me to catch you, Leina."

She snarls at the demon and spits angrily, "What do you want with me, Naraku?"

"Ha ha… You already know what I want, Leina."

She growls out weakly, "There's no way you're killing me or getting my powers!"

He remarks before his face vanishes, "You can protest all you want, but you won't be able to escape from my body alive."

Leina holds on to Rin until a figure forms within the walls of Naraku's body and charges at her form. She swiftly flees from the attack and continues to flee until she finds nowhere else to run with Rin's sleeping form. Leina takes several steps back from the creature within his body until it just vanishes into thin air. A small sigh of relief escapes her lips, and she places Rin down on the ground in front of her. She stirs lightly for a few moments but then falls back into a deep sleep. Leina stares at her frame and lightly begins to shake her until she wakes. Once she wakes, she takes in Leina's hovering form and stares with worry at the blood seeping through her kimono, but Leina replies softly in reassurance as she forces Rin to her feet, "I'll be fine, Rin. For now, let's just search for Lord Sesshomaru."

She nods lightly and grabs her wrist, being mindful of Leina's scorched hands, as she begins leading the way through the half-demon's body. After traveling for an hour, they still find themselves wandering through the spider's body. A small sigh escapes her lungs, but Rin suddenly shrieks causing Leina to turn and immediately yank her away from the still living but dead, Magatsuhi. She quickly ushers Rin away from the spirit and soon comes far enough from it so that it couldn't see either of them. Rin suddenly tugs at Leina's sleeve and points with a smile, "Look! It's Lord Inuyasha!"

The silver-haired hanyou stopped in his tracks abruptly causing the woman to falter at receiving no positive response from him. Once he turns to face the two, Leina's orbs widen in shock at his demonic transformation. She grasps Rin's hand and starts to pull her away as he approaches the two of them with haste and his claws ready to pierce into their flesh, and Rin stares with uneasy orbs and inquires, "Lord Inuyasha? Are you… not Lord Inuyasha?"

His untamed growls made it apparent that his demon blood was in control, and Leina continues to step back until Rin screams about Magatsuhi. He lashes out towards the two of them, but she protects Rin from his fatal claws as he strikes her entire backside, forcing a quiet scream to erupt from Leina's throat. More blood seeped from her tattered kimono as she keeps Rin beneath her form as Magatsuhi chuckles. Inuyasha prepares to strike again but he growls and spits suddenly, "Don't… move!"

He slashes at Magatsuhi but no damage is done to the spirit. Leina doesn't make a motion to move from her spot as Magatsuhi suddenly takes control of his body now. She felt her body growing weaker and weaker by the second until a familiar voice shouts, "Inuyasha! What have you done? Leina!"

The second priestess makes a run to get to the injured one's side, but a sudden tug begins to pull on Rin making her call out Sesshomaru's name for help. Leina gasps and roughly forces her away from the pull as it suddenly begins to absorb her instead. She writhes within the grasp of Naraku and urges Rin with harshness as she continues to struggle, "Rin! Stay with Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome!"

She reaches out and grips one of her hands causing them to scorch in pain, but it was too late as Sesshomaru snatches her and gives Leina a meaningful gaze before she disappears into the darkness once again. She closes her eyes briefly but once she opens them, she finds herself with the real Naraku. He smirks at the woman as she incessantly tries to struggle until he applies pressure to the wound on her back, earning a growl from her instead. He merely remarks, "I told you that you wouldn't escape this place alive. Not even Sesshomaru can save you."

Leina bitterly spits after he tosses her onto the ground, "You bastard!"

He glances away from her form for a few moments but then focuses his attention back on her as she begins to rise to her feet and dodges an attack he suddenly launches at her form. Leina continues to dodge his attacks at a slow pace for what seemed like hours until Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku show up. Inuyasha quickly helps pull her over to Kagome and Miroku, and Leina takes notice of the wind escaping from the monk's Wind Tunnel and stares at him with concern. He glances at Leina and answers, "I will be fine, Lady Leina, but are you alright? Your injuries seem painful."

Leina shakes her head lightly as she places a barrier around the four of them and answers weakly, "I will be fine once we get out of here. May I see your cursed hand?"

He hesitantly holds his hand out, and she immediately states as Leina removes a small bit of the blood still seeping from her back and creates a blue orb, "I know about the Master of Potions, Miroku, but if you keep the miasma in much longer… Never mind. Just stay still for a moment."

The blue orb glows briefly, and Naraku glares at Leina's form and tries to prevent her from doing any sort of healing, but she rapidly presses the orb into the monk's body before the healing failed and states as he stares at her with bemusement, "It will help against the miasma. You can look yourself."

He pulls the sleeve from his purple robes back and takes notice of the miasma fading from his body. He stares at Leina with shock as he notices the pain across her face and questions, "What did you do, Lady Leina? You're growing pale!"

She looks at him and answers with a mumble and a soft smile, "The miasma will transfer from you to me and at the same time heal my body. You actually have someone who wants you to live, and I can't just allow people who have become friends to me to die."

The three stare at her with worry, but then Inuyasha remarks, "Just make sure _you_ don't die on us. Sesshomaru would be pissed if you died."

Leina stares at him with confusion and inquire, forgetting entirely about the situation at hand currently, "Why would he be upset with that? I mean I understand but I mean why 'pissed' as you say? It's not like he has any sort of feelings for me."

They all stare at her with looks as though she was completely oblivious to her surroundings, and a frown decorates her features as she responds quickly as she changes the subject, "Right, um… Shouldn't we be worrying about Naraku now?"

They focus their attention back to the glaring half-demon as he launches several attacks, but Inuyasha uses his Meido Zangetsuha to absorb the numerous miasma-filled orbs. Eventually, as the battle continues on, the others all soon arrive and deliver the final blow to Naraku. The inside of his body begins to cave in, but he still refuses to fall. Sesshomaru replies down towards the demoness, "Leina! Leave this body at once with Jaken and Rin!"

She stares up at him with worried orbs but nods as Ah-Un swiftly approaches her so that she can jump on with the other three. The two-headed dragon swiftly flies up but more large masses of miasma head towards the small group, and Sango uses her Hiraikotsu to protect them from the attack. Leina gives her a thank-you in response and escapes the large body of Naraku. She suddenly takes notice of where his body is located and replies rapidly, "Ah-Un, hurry so I can get to the village before the miasma does!"

The dragon flies faster, but once it was close enough, she immediately jumps from its back causing the other three to shout at her with worry. Leina lands on the ground next to Kaede and states, "Get everyone into their homes, Lady Kaede. I won't allow for this village to be destroyed by that monster."

She stares at Leina with confusion but hurriedly rushes the villagers back to their homes. She removes the bandages from her hands and begins chanting foreign phrases of her own demon nature. Her red violet orbs fade into a deep, oceanic blue as a large glow emits from her hands. She suddenly states softly to herself as she forces a large barrier made entirely of water and ice to form around the entire village to protect it from the miasma, "Please, give me the strength need for once to save these people and their homes, father, mother."

Everyone stares in astonishment at the large barrier protecting the village and shielding the rest of the world away from it, but Leina struggles to keep the barrier up as the masses of miasma continue to pummel into the barrier, slowly scraping away the external shell of the barrier, which was entirely made up of a thick layer of ice. The pupils of her now blue orbs begin to contract into small slits like a cat's eye until it looks as though they no longer exist. Leina's senses become heightened at the increase of strength, but she releases the barrier once she was certain that Inuyasha and Kagome had both finished off Naraku, taking notice of the power completely drained from her form. That was the last thing she had recalled before sleep claimed her exhausted form. However, when the villagers approached Leina's form, they didn't know until they realized that she had blacked out while standing and quickly called for help.

Rin rushes up to her sleeping form and gasps before she calls for the demon lord. Sesshomaru stares at Leina as she rests but then picks her up bridal style and carries her in his arms. She didn't know she was about to miss out on the last time she'd be seeing the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo, but it couldn't be helped. Leina exhausted everything she had left in order to put up that barrier, and normally it wasn't so troublesome to put it up and keep it there without her having to actually hold it up, but her lack of strength and previous injuries held the inner demon back.

She glances outside from the palace once more and states softly, "I can't believe it's been almost two years now without Rin living here anymore, Lord Sesshomaru."

He doesn't say anything as he continues with his work, but she turns to him and questions, "Can I go the next time you visit her, my Lord?"

He speaks with calm orbs, "That is for you to decide."

Leina closes his balcony doors and sighs softly as she leans against a wall. She glances at him briefly before turning away once again as she routinely did and thinks, "There's no way he could really love me. I mean nothing to him and never will, but… Why does he keep me around when he has already relieved me of taking care of Rin?"

She stares at Sesshomaru and quietly inquires with anxiousness, "Lord Sesshomaru, why do you keep me here if my services are no longer needed?"

"Do you wish to return to your old life?"

"I… I don't really know… Do you want me to go?"

Again, he doesn't give her the answer to a question she honestly wanted answered, making Leina stare at her feet as she suddenly speaks up and makes her way for his bedroom door, "Never mind, my Lord. It's nothing important to worry about so I'll just tend to the garden."

"Leina…" he trails off to see if she would stop. Leina obediently does so and inquires, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He rises from his seat and approaches her form. He traps Leina between the door and himself and stares down into her pools of mixed emotions. His inner beast was growling in consent to claim her right then and there, but the demon lord merely leans in as he resists his demonic urge and nips lightly on the soft skin between Leina's shoulder and neck causing her to tense at the unknown action and blush a deep shade of red. Waves of pleasure danced off of her skin every time he would gently nip her flesh, but he soon halts his actions and abruptly pushes himself away from Leina's form. She felt her blush growing darker by the minute and speedily take the moment to escape the room.

She returns to her own room and could hear her heart pounding in her head. Leina places her hand over her chest and calms her nerves quickly before she heads to take a bath. She slips out of her kimono before she steps into the warmth of the water. Leina leans over the edge of the bath and speaks softly, "So much has happened within these two years."

First, Kagome was sent back to her own time for eternity or until the well decided to allow her back through to the Feudal Era. Then Sesshomaru had Rin live with Kaede, which Leina didn't mind at all. She needed to learn to live with humans anyways. Jaken remained with Sesshomaru, and she just tagged along. The imp never enjoyed Leina being around often, and the servants all avoided her as well for some reason. She wasn't quite sure about why, but something in the back of her mind told her it had something to do with the demon lord. Also, it would seem that he has been spending more time with Leina, trying to understand her thinking in some way, but every time the young lord would do so, the two of them would end up somewhere on more-than-friendly terms, and every time, one of them would pull away from the other to end the actions.

She mulls over it some more and realizes now that ever since their first physical encounter with Sesshomaru that he seems to be the only thought on her mind. It was as though her body wanted to taste him. She craved his touch physically, but Leina wouldn't allow herself to comply with that. No man has ever made her want them so much like he made her desire for him, but she wanted to know why he was so different from others. Unfortunately though, he was wondering the same thing about the demoness. Why was Leina so different from other females?

It had only been a few months since the last incident, but it still didn't keep Leina at ease in the least. She was now in the forest as usual when she wanted to escape the world for a few moments or so. A small sigh escapes her lungs as she comes to a waterfall and smiles softly at it until a sudden voice remarks from behind, "What are you doing here?"

The priestess jumped as a reaction and felt herself slip into the cold waters of the river within the forest. Moments later she resurfaced and swiftly pulled herself out of the icy waters. Why were they freezing cold? Well, once again winter decided to drop by and say hello with its snow and cold weather it normally brought. She glances into those amber orbs and answers as she keeps her teeth from chattering, "I was just taking a walk is all, Lord Sesshomaru."

"A walk that lasted for half the day?" he inquires smoothly. Leina laughs nervously but sneezes suddenly as the cold nips at her skin violently and answers, "Oh, well you see, my walks have always been this long, but I take shorter routes when I need to return."

He takes her by her arm and begins to lead Leina away and to a cave. He releases Leina once the two of them are far back in it and states as a command, "Remove your kimono."

Leina's eyes widen and she hastily retorts as she holds it closer to her chest before giving a light sneeze, "No way! I'm not stripping in front of you!"

He growls and states as he tugs on the obi of her kimono, "Do it now or else you'll no longer be among the living."

Leina scowls at him and turns away as she removes her simple kimono. She felt a cold breeze pass over her nude form and she tetchily spit, "I hope you're satisfied now that I'm freezing to death!"

He scoffs and forces Leina to turn and face him, and he roughly hands her a black and red kimono. She blushes a deep shade of red and questions curiously as she holds the kimono in front of her exposed body, "Did you just happen to think that I'd need a kimono change at some point today?"

He scoffs at Leina's behavior and answers, "I thought you might have liked it as a gift, but next time…"

She interrupts him with confusion, "A… gift…?"

Leina reaches out to check his forehead with her hand as she checks her own and answers, "You don't seem to have a fever…"

He gives the woman a look of annoyance and growls lightly, but she suddenly wraps her arms around him in an embrace and responds with softness, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I will cherish it because I have not received a gift before, and it came from you."

Sesshomaru doesn't give a voiced response but instead places his lips against her own, instantaneously earning a surprised moan as she slips into the abyss of the kiss. Once he sees that she's accepting to his actions he nips on her neck eliciting another moan from her vocal chords. She felt her body growing warmer by the attention he was giving her and suddenly speaks up, "Lord Sesshomaru, w-wait! This isn't right!"

He stares at her bare form and snaps, "Don't tell me what is right and wrong! I should've taken you sooner!"

Leina stares at him in confusion and inquires as she forcefully halts him from his actions, "What do you mean 'sooner' Sesshomaru? How long have you been this way about me and not said anything?"

She could tell he was frustrated with her interrogating and responds rapidly with slight pain after he pins her to the jagged cave wall, "If you're going to take me, then make me yours at least when we are indoors and not in the cold!"

He stares at her with skepticism, but she replies softly as she lean into his body to absorb some form of heat, "Please, Sesshomaru… My heart, mind, and body all want you, and trying to demolish that notion isn't what I want to do unless you wish to toss me aside like a porcelain doll. If you mean any of your actions at all, then say it. I don't want to be heartbroken by a man if I don't have to be."

Sesshomaru steps away from her form and states as he slips Leina's new kimono on for her and ties it securely in place, "I mean it, koi."

She places a light kiss on his lips and breathes in his scent. Leina felt her arousal heighten for him and inquires swiftly as she eagerly begins to pull him away from the cave, "How long have you been going through your troubles, Sesshomaru?"

He pulls her flush against him and remarks huskily, "Ever since I saw your naked body in the hot springs. Now come. We will get there faster if I lead."

Before she has time to complain he sweeps her off of her feet and flies back to the palace with the soon-to-be-mate in his arms, not taking the main entrance to the palace, but instead, immediately leaping up to his bedroom and going through the balcony. He eagerly pushes Leina down on his bed and crawls on top of her. She catches his lips and pulls him closer to her frame as he removes the obi from her kimono and allows it to open freely of its own accord. Leina moans softly into his ear as he sucks on her flesh. She pulls him closer and whines lightly as she remarks, "Sesshomaru! Please! I want more than this!"

He growls at her command but obeys quite well. Leina's moans escape her throat loudly as he continues to heighten both his and her arousal, and she swiftly works on removing his clothing, which happens at a rather fast pace. She blushes lightly as she takes in his well-toned features, and images decorate her mind causing her blush to further increase. He smirks down at Leina but suddenly states as his fangs graze across her jugular vein, "Hold still and relax."

"Relax? Wha-?"

Before she can say anything more his fangs pierce into her flesh causing her body to tense at the sudden action, but he strokes Leina's figure to make her relax, and she exhales loudly as the pain begins to fade away. He laps up the blood as he cleans the mating mark but then he returns to his previous actions of pleasuring her, and that's how the rest of their evening went, and it was made clear for no one to disturb.

Leina smiles warmly as she holds her baby girl in her arms and replies towards Sesshomaru, "It seems she favors your way of spoiling her, Sesshomaru. Isn't it time that we visit Rin now, though? She hasn't received a gift from you in quite some time."

He takes his daughter from his mate's arms and strokes her hair gently before answering, "I will go, but you need to stay."

"But why? I promise we'll both be fine, and there is Ah-Un."

Leina grins as he gives in to her request of tagging along and takes their golden-eyed and thistle-haired daughter from his grasp once more and continues to rock her back and forth to lull her to sleep. She follows her aggressive yet soft mate from the palace, and Jaken suddenly comes rushing out and grabs onto the big fluff that Sesshomaru always carried with him, but she was never quite sure as to what it was exactly so she just called it a big fluff. Leina shakes her head lightly to rid herself of the thought about it and takes hold of Ah-Un's reigns. She leads the two-headed dragon out and smiles politely as she then takes a seat on it and responds, "Just follow Lord Sesshomaru, please."

The dragon begins its path and follows the demon lord until they come to Kaede's village once again for the first time in over a month. She then notices Kagome back in the Feudal Era and grin at her form as she waves and calls up to Sesshomaru, "Oni-san!"

Leina laughs lightly at his annoyed expression and Jaken's rant on how disrespectful she sounded, but she glances down and pats the dragon lightly on his side to get him to make his way towards the earth. Leina leaps from the dragon, earning a shout from Jaken over head until Sesshomaru causes the imp to cease his babbling as he makes his way towards Kaede's home. Leina simply smiles as she approaches the couple and states warmly towards Kagome, "Welcome back, onee-san."

She smiles but then asks, "How are you doing?"

Still smiling, Leina answers as she holds out Anju, her daughter's name, "I have a daughter now and hope that maybe I can have a son one day if Sesshomaru allows it to happen."

Inuyasha looks as though he was about to choke and spits, "Wait! That's yours and _Sesshomaru's _kid?"

She nods as Kagome continues to congratulate but asks, "Is it alright if I hold her?"

Leina hands the rapidly growing toddler over to her and states, "Anju, this is your aunt and your uncle."

She questions in a soft voice as her orbs scan the village, "Mama, where is papa?"

Leina answers smoothly, "He is giving Lady Kaede something important. He'll be done soon."

Her large orbs soon take notice of Inuyasha's dog ears, and she effortlessly escapes Kagome's grasp and begins to play with his ears. Leina could see the clear irritation beginning to form on his face and swiftly takes her away from him and states with apology, "Excuse her actions of toying with your ears, Inuyasha. She's quite curious for her age."

"Leina."

She casts her attention over at Sesshomaru, and Anju immediately makes a leap for his arms. He swiftly catches her and states towards his wife, "We need to go."

Leina nods and bows politely as she wishes a goodbye to the two and turns to follow Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Leina rolls over to face Sesshomaru and gently places a soft kiss on his neck, almost as though it never happened, and he casts his amber orbs down at her form and questions with his silky voice, "What is it?"

She looks up into his orbs and softly speaks up, "I want another one."

He stares at her for a few moments before he has her body pinned beneath him on the bed. Leina gazes lustfully up at him as his silver strands of hair mix in with her light purple ones, and he calmly questions, "Is that all?"

She smiles warmly and replies before she places her lips among his in a passionate kiss, "I love you and shall always cherish this love, Sesshomaru."

He growls in contentment and easily grants Leina's request as he makes love to her form throughout the night without causing too much of a disturbance within the palace, and the two were truly heading towards the true happiness of life and what it meant to live in contentment.


End file.
